


Tales of the Forest - Sterek - Stiles x Derek

by Bahamma_Purple



Series: Tales of the Forest - Sterek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Imprinting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But he's cute, Demon Derek Hale, Demon Stiles Stilinski, Derek Cooks, Derek Gets Educated On Some Stuff, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Has Issues, Derek Helps Stiles, Derek Scolds Stiles, Derek is a Softie, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fairfold, Fluff, Forests, Fox Stiles, Human Scott McCall, Ice Cream, In the end Derek is a softie, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mischievous Stiles, My First Fanfic, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please just read, Protective Derek, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Stargazing, Stars, Stiles Hurts Scott, Stiles hates the cold and light, Stiles is a demon, Stiles is a lil bit psychotic, Stiles is confused with everything on earth, The darkest part of the forest inspired, White Stag, Wolf Derek, bc im a bean (I think idk really help me), but then comforts him, cashton if you squint, for now hehe, forest, so bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9427514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bahamma_Purple/pseuds/Bahamma_Purple
Summary: Where Stiles escapes hell and meets Derek, who thinks his new tail is cute, takes him in.





	1. Cute Tails and Warm Bodies

Stiles ran until he was met with the big stone wall, he turns to face a mob of angry demons "Dammit" he muttered.

"Have you decided to stop running Mieczyslaw?" A woman hissed at him "Interested in turning yourself in for your crimes?"

"Technically helping someone willing to pay me for my job isn't a crime last time I checked"

"Of course, it's not, but helping a weak demon find his way to Earth, are you crazy? That deserves punishment, death by family and that is what you deserve"

"No, it's not," he said got putting your hand over his chest

"It is exactly what you deserve" Gordon's aunt out of the crowd.

She was a harpy and revenge was her specialty. 

"You made my son weak-"

"He's not even your son you hated him for decades-"

"Shut up, you sly fool!"

"That's what I am" he smiled cheekily only to be slapped  
You bring back my nephew this instant!"

"First no I'm not going to Earth to bring back your pathetic nephew, he wanted to go there, if I try and bring him back he's obviously going to want to stay, and second if I bring it back that requires a refund that's a no-go. He gave me silver! Silver, woman. Don't you understand what that means to me?!"

The harpy turn to the angry mob, "Know what? Let's not bring him in" at first the mob looked at her as if she was crazy but, with the shriek, she yelled, "Let us kill him here!" she said turning bursting out of her skin and turned in into a full-fledged Harpy

"Oh shit," muttered before looking for another direction to run.

As he ran he looked through his back trying to find anything that could take him far away  
He found the familiar powder he used on Gordon himself and smashed it to the ground. His world turned white before he knew it he landed in the lush grass in a dense forest, he wasn't sure if he was hallucinating. He looked up for a seeing all these little fairies got around him. They were shocked flying away.

"Well that's not the first time," he said getting up but groaning feeling a dull ache all over his body he felt his hair to make sure his little fox ears were still there. He got up feeling like a survivor but then felt something dragging behind him as he walked he turned and saw an orange tail with a white and black tip.

"Oh my Lord" He gasped just grabbing it "I have a tail"

"It looks cute too," said he turned seeing a man with a black stubble and black hair.

"Who are you?" he asked, Stiles knows he didn't smell mortal, but he didn't smell safe either. 

"I could ask you the same thing, I'm Derek, would you mind telling me what you're doing in my territory?"

"I'm in your- what makes this is your territory?"

"The fact that I ripped up a lot of people to get it, what are you doing here?"

"I don't know really"

"What do you mean you don't know everyone has a reason to naked in the middle of the woods"

"Well not really," Stiles said "I was being chased by an angry mob of demons and now I'm here"

"Who are you and why were you being chased by an angry mob?"

"I'm Mie- Stiles and I helped some demon get here, I wasn't supposed to because now I believe he can tell the prime object of this game the next moves- I really don't know they used a-a lot of analogies, where am I?"

"In Fairfold"

"I think you might get used to it here"

"What makes you say that?"

"For starters, you have a tail"

"That's common?"

"Here, yeah elf ears and different hair colors"

"They're demons here like me?"

"Wait, you're a demon?"

"Yes"

"You don't even look like a demon"

"Well, I am" Still said putting his head up. 

"You look too cute to be a demon to be completely honest" Derek shrugged "Now are you intending stay out here and enjoy the burning sunlight or do you want to go to town?"

"Town?"

"Yeah, I can't leave you here, we just need clothes"

Stiles looked down, blushing feeling naked.

Derek took off his shirt and handed to Stiles.

"T-thanks" He shivered as the breeze blew through.

"You'll get used to the cold," He said walking with the fox-eared boy.

"Okay," They walked to the thinning forest. The dawn crept up creating a pretty landscape of pretty oranges spanning into reds and purples.

"Despite hating the day, I like it when the sunrises," Derek said stepping over a log.

"What's the day like?" Stiles heard of day but it was mainly the burning sun and screeching birds. 

"It's annoying. I just prefer the dark night. It reminds me of home, a happy little memory I have"

"Hell was happy for you?"  
"I don't know my mother fled from hell when I was a baby, the only thing I remember is she'd sing this hellish lullaby"

"Oh," Stiles said, holding his tail around his freezing genitalia.

Stiles walked stepping in the same steps as Derek, inhaling the scent of the shirt.

It was a bit over-sized, but smelt of woods and vanilla.

They arrived at a black expensive car, Derek opened the door, letting Stiles in.

Derek got in, turning the heat up all the way, letting the boy get warm.

"D-does it h-have to be s-so cold?"

"Yeah, it's like fall or something"

"F-fall?"

"Yeah, it's All Hallow's Eve season"

"O-oh, do you h-hex people here or i-is that deemed wrong?"

"Deemed wrong, sorry"

"Is there anything fun here?"

"As a Dark Fae, nope other than meddling with people"

"S' thought Earth was going to be at least worth the cold"

"Wait till you see the sun, then you'll wish you stayed with that mob"

"I'll take this cold over having death by family"

The rest of the ride was silent, only Stiles shivering and the faint local radio.

They reached Derek's loft, it had more of a city feel. A big glass window wall showed a large balcony and the lights of Fairfold.

Stiles was shivering to the point he couldn't walk, so Derek carried him to his bed, lying him down.

"You freezing," He said feeling his forehead.

"You feel very hot" Stiles murmured, grabbing his hand and practicality melting when feeling the heated surface.

"You're in shock" Derek finally realized, "Come" He gestured for the freezing boys to his arms.  
Stiles moved the few inches and climbed into Derek's lap. Heat radiated from him. Stiles clung on the older's body, feeling warmer by the minute.

Stiles felt his eyes droop, slipping into a cloak of fatigue.

"Angels angels, of my mind let me sleep in turmoil tonight. Clear my thoughts of pure lives. I'm desperate for demonic lullabies. I beg you, angel, don't break me down, don't break me down. Let me keep my insanity. Don't destroy the death in me. Unwrap your wings and set me free, from your oppressing purities. Angels, of my mind, let me sleep in turmoil tonight." Derek sang the lullaby as if his mother was telling it to him, he watched the small half-fox slowly warm up and sleep.

He lied down, Stiles still hugging him like a koala and burrowing into his neck. He felt annoyed on having a different body attached to him, but yet the older tolerated it, denying he was liking it, just tolerating it. With a lot of thoughts on his mind, he finally let himself sleep


	2. First Days and First Murders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes to school! And deals with the troubles of human life. And it may get a little bloody. or lot. *blinks*

Stiles woke up clutching a pillow with his dear life. The sun was rising, which allowed it shine a beam of light right into Stiles' eyes.

He hissed, going back underneath heavy covers.

"Yeah, you'll have to get used to that" Derek's rough voice spoke. making Stiles shoot his head out of the covers.

A scent tickled his nose, it smelt good.

"Food?"

"A good morning first would be more polite"

"Good Morning"

"Good Morning Stiles, did you sleep well?"

The half-fox whined, wanting to find the source of the smell. He was polite after all, Derek gave him a bed to sleep in and probably got him food.

"It was okay, I have a lot on my mind" He mumbled.

"That's alright bud, do you know what McDonald's is?"

"I heard someone went to hell for robbing one before"

"Yeah, they make food, and I don't like cooking" He tossed Stiles the bag, the half-fox instantly rummaging through it, finding a sandwich. He unwrapped it and instantly took a bite, moaning at the flavor.

Derek chuckled moving to another bag, "I got you some clothes, I didn't know what size you were, so we might have to return some"

"Mhm," Stiles nodded looking for food in the bag, holding up a hash-brown, "Do you want this?"

"Nah, go ahead and eat what's in the bag"

Stiles didn't think twice, he tore through the bag, devouring everything inside. "Thank you, so much," He said wide eyed, as he sipped a smoothie

"I think that smoothie had too much sugar," Derek thought to himself seeing the boy twitch with energy. He handed the boy a bag of clothes and pointed to separate room.

"Go and try them on, and what doesn't fit we'll give it back"

Stiles followed instructions, changing into the fresh clothes. He liked the soft material of one red sweater. He also noticed Derek got fox onesies, which made him smile for no known reason.

He put the clothes he couldn't fit back in the bag and walked out.

He curled back up in the bed, but Derek tsked him and picked him up. He placed him on the couch and opened a laptop.

"Alright, you have two daytime options"

"D-daytime? No nighttime options?"

"Listen, you can get a job, or you can go to school"

"I'm not going to place crawling with little heathens"

"Aren't you a heathen?"

"Besides the point, what job?"

"I don't know, they are job openings all over town, well walk around and then apply for one.

Stiles didn't like the sound of working, but he definitely didn't want to school. He sat thinking about the lesser evil.

"What school is there?" He asked.

"Fairfold High"

"Will I have to interact with people?"

"Yes"

"Will I have to do work?"

"Yes"

"Why should I go?"

"They give out free food for lunch"

"School it is"

"Now for the ears and the tail"

"What? What's wrong with my ears and tail"

"Nothing, they're cute but you can't have a tail at school, that's too distracting"

"But I like my tail" Stiles pouted, wrapping his tail around his torso cuddling it.

"Other people don't"

"But I thought you said it was normal here in Fairfold"

"Yeah it is, but the high schools filled with hormonally unbalanced children"

"So, I'll just hex them"

"You can't do that here"

"Aww," He pouted.

"Sorry bud," He patted his knee. "You look really tired, you want to go back to sleep?"

Stiles nodded, lunging into Derek. The older fell back as Stiles latched himself to his body. "You can't sleep in the bed?"

"You're warm"

"And you should be warm too, can you let go of me"

"No, what lullaby were you singing?"

"My mother's lullaby"

"Can you sing it again?"

"Will you sleep in the bed?"

"Fine"

"Angels angels, of my mind let me sleep in turmoil tonight. Clear my thoughts of pure lives. I'm desperate for demonic lullabies. I beg you, angel, don't break me down, don't break me down. Let me keep my insanity. Don't destroy the death in me. Unwrap your wings and set me free, from your oppressing purities. Angels, of my mind, let me sleep in turmoil tonight." Derek sang the lullaby, again watching Stiles drift off again.

"Stiles?"

"Wha?"

"Bed"

"Right," He unlatched himself, then dragged Derek to the bed with him and reattached himself.

"Stiles you never said I had to come to the bed too"

"You just said sleep in the bed, I'm in the bed"

"You're such a Fox"

"Never trust a fox," Stiles said finally sleeping.

\--------

"Stiles"

"No" He attempted to crawl into the backseat, but Derek grabbed his tail that was still out.

Stiles yelped, falling back to the front seat.

"Bad Stiles" He picked up a spray bottle but Stiles grabbed it and threw it in the backseat. Derek rolled his eyes, picking up another bottle, and spritzing Stiles with it.

"Ouch," He hissed as steam rose, leaving small burns from the specks of skin that got hit by the water. "What's in that one?"

"Holy water"

"Where the hell did you get holy water?"

"Not important, you're about to miss homeroom"

"I'm not going"

"You have to go to the first day of school Stiles"

"It's the middle of the school year" 

"Don't make me spray you again"

"Fine" He whined.

"Tail"

Stiles tail shrunk back into his pants.

"Ears," Derek said pulling down Stiles tented hood.

He shrunk his ears to where they were barely noticeable.

"See, you can creep people out with your eyes and teeth, no claws"

"Okay" He opened the door for Stiles, "Go on have a good day, don't kill anyone" His last words were a plea.

Derek sped away leaving Stiles alone, feeling cold and confused with how automatic doors worked.

After getting past the doors, navigation was the next problem.

Halls were filled with little heathenish teenagers. He tried to maneuver to the hall to his locker. The air smelt of an overuse of cologne, too sweet perfume, and sweat. His nose ached from the smells.

Whispers and murmurs dashed the hall about the Stag, Arrow, and Dreamer.

Stiles wondered if Gordon had ever got to the Stag or if he was killed trying. Speaking of Gordon where is he?

A bell rang, way too loud for Stiles small sensitive ears. The students cleared out.

He found his locker without the overcrowding of students. The next goal was to get to the first period.

He looked at his schedule. "Barre, Algebra, 310" He looked up, looking at the small plaques with teacher names. He noticed all teachers had the last name of D.

He looked in the direction when the letters went backward and followed.

Once outside the class, he made sure his tail and ears weren't there and entered.

"Ah! Mr. Stilinski, great of you to join us"

_Is Stilinski polish, where did Derek think of that?_

Stiles' cheeks heated up at the feel of the students' eyes on him.

"Class, this is Stiles, he's new here, be sure to make him welcome in class and in town"

A boy at the back called out, "What type of Fae is he?"

"Finnegan! Asking that question is rude, do you want a detention?"

The boy quieted but kept a strange eye on Stiles.

"Stiles sit next to McCall, he's a great person."

Stiles made his way to the back of the classroom, sitting next to the boy.

"Hey, I'm Scott"

"Stiles"

"Nice to meet you, are you trying out in any sports or clubs?"

"N-no, what are available?"

"A lot, I would recommend Lacrosse but the season's ended"

"I'll think about it"

The two talked the rest of the class other than doing the actual work.

The day went well until 4th period. Keeping his tail in and his ears small were draining on energy and concentration.

Ms. Ulrich was paranoid by the Fae, she had multiple charms and wards in her classroom.

Her seats were wiped with wort. Her ceiling fans were wrapped in herbs, the air hurt Stiles throat so much he could barely breathe.

Her desk was made of Rowan and multiple crosses hung in her room. The metal furnishings were all iron except the desk, but Stiles wanted to rip the skin off his body, claw his eyes out and scratch up his throat.

Finally, a new feeling surged through his body straight to his nose. It made his nose tickle and want to sneeze and that's just what he did.

He felt okay for a moment until he felt his tail tickle his neck. Luckily he was in the back so no one could see if his pants had ripped or been pushed down a little.

"Is t-that a tail?" Ms. Ulrich's face paled as she fainted.

The class turned around looking at each other confused.

There was no sign of injury when she went down so no one checked.

"I think that's code for class dismissed?" He said shrugging hoping no one would point out the tail.

The class cheered and ran out the room.

Stiles sighed, then felt the unease return, so he gathered his belongings and hurriedly rushed out the room.

He came to a bathroom and pinched his nose, the smell of bleach and over-use of fragrance filled the air.

He scratched his face trying to scratch away the itch that seemed embedded in his bone.

Blood trickled down his face from the accidental self-inflicted wounds.

He whined and whimpered, scratching at his low hair.

The last periods followed, Stiles never came out the bathroom.

He scratches healed and looked less deep, only showing raised skin and small lines of scabs.

He exited the bathroom seeing the sky an orange and the sun hanging low. "Sunset" He smiled.

"You!"

Stiles halted, turning to face to two muscular guys. One charged but Stiles quickly dodged. It felt too easy in a way, seeing the second one copy the first movements.

This time when Stiles dodged, the first grabbed his hands and forced him to stay still, while the second began punching his face.

The blows hurt, burning into his skin. Stiles dropped and kicks proceeded to go to his stomach.

He howled in pain when a pair of feet stepped on his tail. He yelped when his ears were pulled.

"Boys" Ms. Ulrich called out entering the hall. She looked calm and not rushed to see if Stiles was okay.

"That's enough" She simply raised her hand, signaling them to stop.

They backed away, leaving Stiles broken and bruised.

He crawled back to the bathroom. cleaning his face and limping a mile back to the loft.

He waited by the door, tears falling down his cheeks. He never felt so powerless, so weak.

His mind burned with desire for revenge, but he needed time. Time to heal, time to learn, time to plot.

"Stiles?! Oh, my god, I've been looking all over for you, where the hell have you been?" Derek ran to the injured boy.

"Trying to keep my tail and ears in?" He said with a weak bloody smile. He raised his arms asking for Derek to pick him up.

Derek picked up the small boy and entered the loft.

"What happened?" He asked and examined the boy.

"M' fine"

"No, you're not," He said trying to escape Derek's strong grip.

"Tell me who did it"

"It no one. It's not important"

"Stiles just te-"

"I'm fine!" He yelled pushing Derek away, hissing with sharpened teeth at the older.

Derek's eyes glowed red and Stiles instantly shrunk, he made himself little, flattening his ears , his tail hid in between his legs. He backed away into a corner.

Derek's face softened, "Stiles, I'm sorry-"

"N-no, M' sorry, I-I'm sorry" His body shook as he begins sobbing.

When people cried, Derek felt confused, he didn't know what to do.

He neared closer to the half-fox.

"Stiles, I'm sorry, can you please stop crying?"

The boy continued to sob, only he sobbed harder falling down as tears made trails on his cheeks and snot began to dribble out his nose.

"I didn't mean to make you cry-"

"It's not you!" He wailed out.

"I-it's s-so so cold here! And bright and the people are mean and they have these wards and, and I wanna kill people so bad, I just want to rip their throats out and watch them bleed to their deaths"

"That's kinda graphic"

"I hate it here! I don't belong here or in hell!" He yelled.

"Do you hate me?"

"N-no your really sweet and kind but everyone else has a stick up their insignificant asses!!"

Derek sighed running to his kitchen and wetting a cloth. He returned to Stiles still crying.

He wiped his face and applied antibiotics to his slowly healing wounds.

"Shh, stop crying"

"I'm such a pathetic little shit"

"Well you're not pathetic but you act like a little shit from time to tim-"

Stiles glared.

"Sorry, not helping. Listen, you'll be killed if you go back to hell, you could adapt to here and live, have a new chance at life"

"But-" He thought about it, "Okay" He mumbled.

"What was that?" He asked poking his side, with a light smile

"Okay," He said louder, "Can I sleep now?" Changing the subject, leaning on Derek.

"Nope, up" He got Stiles to his feet.

"Wha? I'm sleepy" The half-fox sagged down, putting his support on Derek.

"You can sleep after we recreate you injuries"

"What?"

"We're finding those who beat you"

"Why? Isn't that like illegal or something?"

"Nope, self-defense isn't illegal and Dark Fae codes allow you to do this"

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"Where are they?"

"I can track them, go get in better clothes"

Stiles scurried away, happy to get revenge and returned to the main room.

"Derek? Dere-aa!" Stiles found a big black wolf looking down at him.

"What the hell! You're so so..."

Derek was expecting ferocious or big, but instead, he got-

"Fluffy!!!" Stiles lunged at him. He climbed all over him, ruffling his fur.

Derek growled.

"Sorry, sorry, okay, but first" Stiles began itching a spot on Derek's flank, he instantly fell over twitching his leg, his tongue lolling out the side of his snout.

\--------------

"Are you sure you know where they are?

Derek lifted his muzzle with an expression Stiles 5 minutes ago it's as if he was saying "Yes, now shut up"

They kept walking until Derek looked up.

Stiles heard two voices.

"What's this?" One asked

"I don't know Miss Ulrich said it was something like Vulpine"

"The hell does that do?"

"I don't know, poisonous foxes? It's what are we going to use it for we're going to poison that damn fox at our school I swear if she hadn't come in and I would have pulled the teeth out of that boy"

"Should we kill him? Like he could be a dark fae"

"You not you getting scared on me now?"

"No bro it's just I don't want us to get hurt just for getting rid of that vermin"

"Of course, now here's the plan, that little little fox will come in and eat lunch without our period. We'll distract him somehow and when he turns away, we're going to pour it into his food. If we put enough he dies if it were too little to get sick and we can beat the crap out of him until he dies"

Anger stirred in Stiles as he heard the two. He never felt the urge to hit, no _maim_ someone so bad. He looks beside him into seeing that Derek had changed. In a whispered voice he informed "By Dark Fae code if man meddles with Fae, Fae may meddle with the man. You have the right to attack them back if they show any means to kill you then you can kill them, but if not you cannot. Understand?"

"Yeah, of course, don't kill unless you have to" He nodded.

"Go get 'em tiger, well fox"

Stiles with his claws, ran out of the trees and swiped one of the boys.

"Ben? You okay?" The other ran to his side seeing him on the ground.

He was too shocked to apprehend what had happened.

"Run! Run Clyde!"

But it was too late. Stiles charged at him swiping at his back he fell.

"What the hell man?"

Stiles didn't answer he simply dug his claws in Clyde's back, and drug them through. Behind them, Ben grabbed a pocket knife out of his jacket and stabbed Stiles in the leg. He then turned Stiles around and punched him in the nose, a warm stream of blood flowed down to his chin. Still enraged, more adrenaline rushed through him as his cut sharply across Ben's face then bit his shoulder.

Clyde grabbed the pocket knife out of his pocket and stabbed it into Stiles' abdomen. More adrenaline filled his body, making him no longer able to feel pain. He looked at the boy with a smirk simply lifted one of his clawed hands and tore into the knife-wielding boy's throat. Blood welled and spilled from the open wound. He grabbed his neck and fell to his knees the last strangled words he let out was a gurgling "Why?"

Shocked, Ben balled his hands into a fist. Tears fell down his face, "You son of a bitch!" he cried "Why would you do that?!" he began throwing through blow after blow but his tears clouded his vision.

Stiles leaped out the way, landing behind him, his tail swaying side to side, taunting him. His eyes glowed orange, his white teeth tinted red from Ben's blood. He grabbed on to Ben's shoulder's then kicked off from his back sending him staggering forward.

Ben grabbed another pocket knife in his jacket. He wiped his tears and a permanent look of anger was plastered on his face. He ran forward began swinging wildly. Stiles step back watching the boy trip and fall on his own knife, He then steps away from the scene as if nothing happened.

"Well you certainly are a demon now," Derek said looking impressed at Stiles' work. Stiles didn't feel any remorse for the two boys they deserve the fate had brought them.

"Do you want ice cream?" Derek asked.

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ice cream anyone? 
> 
> So yes, Stiles killed for the first time, dun dun duunn, but it wasn't any 'I need to gut people out for fun' from it, but it was seeking out revenge and self defense. Derek's a bit of a softie now he's still gonna be stern with Stiles, an become a bit attached. Their attachement will be explained more later it's a bit complicated.  
> Anyway thanks for reading :*
> 
> Stay alive frens |-/
> 
> BP out.


	3. Ice Cream and Interrogations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles learns what society thinks and that not all fae are friends.

"Why do you need fruit ice cream and fruit?"

"It's not ice cream it's sherbet"

"Well technically it's Sorbet"

"Sherbet!"

"Sorbet"

"She-"

"Just get your stupid fruit ice cream" Derek pinched his nose, opening the convenience store door.

Stiles walked in going straight for the freezer section, grabbing the tub and running back to the register.

"Just that?" The cashier asked, scanning it. He seemed not to care about the blood splatter on the fox-eared boy.

"J-just t-this"

"You okay son?" They asked, not bothering to look up.

"J-just c-cold"

"Alright, that'll be 6.21" He handed the cashier the paper Derek gave him.

"Bag?"

Stiles shook his head, "Do you have a spoon?"

The cashier pointed to the back and looked at his phone turning away.

Stiles ran to the back grabbing a spoon but saw a bag of candy.

It was bag of fruit gummies, with the flavor theme of an apple orchard.

Stiles looked back at the cashier, then back at the gummies.

He quickly grabbed the bag, stuffing it in his shirt and grabbed a spoon. He rushed out the store, seeing Derek wait for him.

"Did you get the stuff?"

"Yep" He opened the tub lid digging into the frozen treat.

"Slow down your going to get a brain freeze" Derek said.

"A wha- Oh!" Stiles clutched his head, pulling at his ears.

"That" Derek took the tub as Stiles fell to the ground. The stashed gummies fell out of his hoodie.

"What are those?"

"Apple gummies"

"You never said you wanted those"

"Well I did"

"How much were they?"

"I-I-uh, don't know"

"What do you mean, you don't know"

"I got them f-for free"

"The cashier gave them to you for free?"

"Y-yes" Stiles tried to say confidently but his voice betrayed him.

"Stiles"

"Hmm?"

"I can tell your lying"

Stiles gulped, looking down.

"Did you steal those from the store?" Derek asked in a extremely calm, which scared Stiles.

Stiles remained silent.

"Stiles, answer me" His voice had a low growl.

"No" Stiles looked down, scared as tears sprung and ran down his cheeks.

"Stiles, stop lying"

"I j-just wanted them, it's not like the owner will care right?"

"He won't care? He won't care?!" He grabbed Stiles by his sweater and slammed him into the wall of the store.

"It doesn't matter if you just killed two people, you're not the king. Here, you are dark fae, if a dark fae steals, they can get their hands cut off." He seethed.

"I-I'm sorry" Stiles sniffled, "I just really wanted them" He squeaked.

Derek sighed grabbing the bag. "Stay here" He grumbled going back into the store.

Stiles felt bad, he felt as disobeyed Derek, yet Derek didn't tell him not to do something.

He wiped his tears, not feeling in the mood for ice cream anymore.

Derek returned with a displeased look on his face.

"Derek, I'm so-"

"Let's go" He grabbed Stiles by the arm. Stile whimpered at first to the harsh grip. Derek loosened it but still dragged Stiles.

They reached the loft. Derek went to the upstairs, leaving Stiles alone.

The fox demon went to the couch, sat there, and silently cried while he whimpered and whined.

Derek stepped out the shower, hearing the fox-boy's cries.

"Stiles? What's wrong now?" He asked annoyed. "You really need to stop crying, it's not healthy, and it's annoying me" He descended down the spiral stairway.

The whines intensified.

"Stiles!"

Stiles stopped and looked up at Derek. He was half-way wrapped in a towel, "What is it?"

"Are you mad at me?"

Derek sighed, "I don't know, if anything I'm just disappointed."

"Why have you kept me all this time?"

"I really haven't 'kept' you I just mainly wanted to help. I couldn't leave you stark naked alone in the woods."

"But after I caused all this trouble"

"It's not a lot to be honest, I've known worse. Plus your learning. I'm sure most demons wouldn't have made it this far"

"Without killing themselves or the town?"

"I have no idea" Derek chuckled, "Let me get dressed, then- you know how to use a shower right?"

"No we just walk around like unhygienic creatures in hell" He rolled his eyes.

"I'll get dressed, you shower and I'll put on a movie"

"Can we watch Secret Lives of Pets? I wanted to see but it wasn't available in hell" Stiles' ears stood up in excitement while his tail crept up.

"Sure, bud" He ruffled Stiles hair and headed back upstairs.

\--------

"Stiles" Derek shook the sleeping boy. They had watched two movies and during the second Stiles fell asleep. Now dawn was creeping and Derek was getting tired.

He didn't want to wake him, he looked really cute in the fox onesie Derek got him.

"Stiles, bud, get up for about 5 minutes"

He mewled and turned.

"Stiles, you don't want to sleep on the couch, it's not comfortable "

Stiles opened one sleepy eye, "M'tired"

"I know, come on, get to the bed"

Stiles stayed put, he lifted his arms, and made grabby hands.

Derek chuckled softly, and picked up the sleeping boy.

Stiles instantly went into a koala hug. He wrapped his legs around Derek's legs, and did the same with his arms around Derek's neck, he burrowed into Derek's neck as well.

"You're warm" He said as Derek lied on the bed.

"You're a koala"

"I'm a fox"

"Yeah, yeah you are" He smiled, falling asleep.

\------

The smell of pancakes filled the air. Stiles' eyes popped open. "Food"

"Morning" Derek called from the kitchen.

"I thought you we're bad at cooking" The half-fox yawned as he stumbled and sauntered into the kitchen.

"I'm not" He claimed and flipped a pancake.

"I said I don't cook, I don't enjoy the cleaning up part after it"

"So when do you eat?"

"I eat every night"

"What?"

"Deer, meat from the grocery store"

"Raw?"

"No, I cook it"

"But you don't like to"

"I don't make elaborate meals, like what I'm doing right now"

"Pancakes?"

"And bacon and eggs" Derek pointed to the plate with a small mountain of bacon.

"Do you like your eggs scrambled or sunny side up?"

Stiles sneakily tip-toed to the plate.

"Stiles?" Derek turned looking for the fox-boy.

  
"Stiles?!" He called out, then he noticed the plate of bacon was gone.

"Stiles, where's the bacon!?"

No answer.

Derek chuckled softly, "I guess I'll just have to eat all these pancakes by myself" He grabbed a plate, stacking the pancakes high and going to the living room, and sitting on the couch. He opened his laptop and clicked a random animation movie.

"Oh look here, Wreck-it-Ralph and pancakes"

Stiles stayed attached to the brick wall, his claws getting tired however.

He silently moved to a support beam and watched Derek from afar as he laughed out loud at the scenes.

Stiles frowned, then climbed down the beam and landed right next to Derek.

The older jumped at the surprise, but then calmed, "Bacon?"

Stiles handed him the plate.

"Pancakes? And Wreck-it-Ralph?"

Derek patted on the couch. Stiles instantly jumped on the couch, snuggling up to him.

It's been a long time since Derek let someone this deep into his life, other than his sister but it had been a year since she came back to Fairfold.

He liked the warm feeling he got when Stiles clung to his body, even if he had only known the boy for less than two weeks.

He felt as if he had true company with Stiles.

"Derek?" Stile mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"Do I have to go back to school?"

"After what happened, I wouldn't force you, I think you should go back, but I don't want you getting hurt, or killing anyone. You need to socialize or you'll end up killing for fun"

"It was self defense"

"I hope it was." A new voice said, they turned seeing a two cloaked figures standing, a white stag in the middle. The cloaked figure that spoke had a part of his tanned chest exposed, a brass arrowhead hung from their neck.

"Ereh gniod uoy era tahw?" Derek spoke instantly, shooting up and pushing Stiles behind him.

"You are harboring a demon, that is against code you are required to be escorted"

"Derek, what are they talking about?"

"Take the boy first" The other figure spoke, they had a dream-catcher dangling from their neck.

The arrowhead, moved forward, but Derek hissed at the figure, "Stay back! No crime has been committed!" The figure proceeded to move , Derek's eyes changed color from hazel to red, "I said stay back!" He pushed the figure away.

"Stag!"

The white stag suddenly moved, not a statue and not meaning peace, it charged so quickly it seemed to be first at the door, then impaling Derek's chest with an antler.

He fell to the ground, clutching the wound.

"Derek!" Stiles collapsed, clutching his body, "Derek!"

"Take the boy" A pair of hands grabbed his waist, "No! No! Derek! Derek!" Stiles fought against the strong grip, but he was too weak.

"Stop, let me see Derek!" They ignored and continued to drag him.

"Teleporticus Derek" Stiles muttered and he suddenly vanished out the arms of his assailants, and next to Derek.

"Derek! Wake up!" He shook Derek's limp body, "I'm sorry" He took a deep breath then punched Derek, right in the jaw.

He instantly gasped for air, just as the assailants, returned, this time their hands dipped in holy water.

"Ow!" Stiles roared out, grabbing for Derek's, "Help!"

Derek snapped out his slow trance and went for Stiles' hands but the Stag rammed into his side.

Stiles' body was on fire, the holy water hands pressed on him until he passed out.

\---------------------

Stiles felt cold when he began to regain conciseness. He felt his arms bound and the room around him hot, it smelt earthy and thermal.

"He's awake"

Stiles looked around the room, it had dirt walls and a single light hanging from the dirt ceiling. Pictures of Ben and Clyde's bodies were on the wall.

"So, who sent you here?" Someone asked it was the hooded arrow necklace person.

"Where's Derek?" Stiles said aloud, the first thing on his mind.

"I'm asking the questions, who sent yo-"

"Where's Derek?"

"Who sen-"

"Derek, I want to see Derek"

"Who-"

"De-"

"Stop!" The hooded figure in the corner scolded both of them, "Calum, take a break"

The hooded person got up, Stiles could feel his eyes glaring at him.

The other figure sat down, and pulled his hood down, "Hi I'm Ashton, what's your name?"

"'M Stiles" He mumbled.

"Who?"

"Stiles"

"Okay, well Stiles, Derek is fine, we just need to ask you a few questions"

"About what?"

"About what happened those two boys you mauled" Calum scoffed.

"Calum!" Ashton scolded, he turned back to Stiles, "We need to know why you did that to them"

"Derek said it was in the code"

"An eye for an eye is in the code, not two lives for killing"

"I didn't want to kill them, they were going to kill me anyway how, it was self-defense"

"How?"

"Well I got here like two weeks ago, and Derek found me in the woods, he took me to his house and after 3 days, I decided to go to school, and he taught me how to hide my ears and tail so I wouldn't get picked on. And I was doing fine until I was put in this lady's class and she had all these plant wards in her class, and it made me itch, and just uncomfortable"

"Demonic Allergies"

"And my tail came out when I sneezed, and the teacher fainted"

"So what did you do after that?"

"I fled, I stayed in the bathroom for a few hours-"

"Plotting?" Calum wondered.

"Crying" Stiles replied, "I left and then these two boys came at me first, and I didn't want to fight back, cause I didn't know if that would be good or bad ya know?"

"Well self-defense"

"And then, the ward teacher came back out and she told them that that was enough because she might have originally sent them out there"

"Did you kill them then and take the bodies to the woods?" Calum guessed

"No, I went back to Derek's loft"

"Oh" He said disappointed.

"Not all demons do demonic things"

"Killing is kinda demonic

Stiles rolled his eyes "He patched me up and told me about the code, and we went and found them, and he told me they have to make the move to kill first, then I could have the proper right to kill. When we found them, they had fox fleet, and they were plotting to poison me with it, and my void came out. I fought with them then one stabbed me in the stomach with a knife and then I ripped his throat out. The other got mad and started going after me with another knife then he tripped on it." Stiles finished his story, "Where's Derek?"

"He just got finished with his interrogation," Calum said, putting away a phone.

"Can I see him?"

"Yeah, you're both being released at the same time, so you can meet each other halfway, don't worry it didn't mess with your mate bond"

"Mate bond?"

"You're mates right?" Ashton looked up, "You've asked about him so much "

"No, we only known each other for 2 weeks"

"Then why are you so protective over each other?"

"He took me in, gave me clothes, food, and a place to sleep, he was kind, so why not protect him when he needs protecting? Just like he did for me?"

The interrogation ended and Stiles was released. It was raining and Stiles hated the rain. He tripped on random sticks and rocks, he ripped the thin onesie that . He bled, too uncomfortable to heal.

He smelt the smell of the loft and went towards it once out the woods.

The rain got harder as he shivered. His hair stuck to is forehead and his ears flattened to keep water out of them.

He noticed a figure walking towards the loft as well, the smell familiar too.

"Stiles?!" It yelled out.

"D-Derek" Stiles shivered. "Derek!" He called out louder.

Derek began running, "Stiles. Stiles!" He ran faster.

Stiles, nearly frozen, ran as fast as he could but tripped. A pair of arms caught his own, before hitting the ground.

Derek picked Stiles up, Stiles instantly going in his koala hug.

"Y-your warm" He smiled weakly.

Derek ran into the loft, stripping Stiles out of his clothes, and wrapping him in blankets.

"I a-always d-disliked the r-rain, n-now I f-fucking h-hate it" Stiles shivered.

"Take deep breaths" He ran his hands down his sides, letting the heat course through his chest.

Still repeating the same method, Stiles was still cold, he shivered fiercely, he began to wonder if this is what it felt to those people on that ship that sank on its first voyage.

"A-am I-I going to d-die o-f-f hy-po-po-therm-mia?"

Derek tensed, but quickly changed the subject,"No, you're not, look at me Stiles," He lifted the boy's head up, looking straight into his eyes, "You are not going to die"

"Okay"

"Okay" Derek took off his shirt and pulled the boy closer.

 "I'm going to make something hot" He picked up Stiles and carried him to the bed.

He quickly walked to the kitchen, looking for a something to heat up.

The can of soup on the stove was done, he put it in a bowl and carried it to the bed.

Stiles was gone, however.

"Stiles?"

"Here" He walked away from the china cabinet with a pair of boxers on and the blanket around his shoulders.

"Come" He walked towards him, once close enough, Stiles wrapped his arms around his neck and then jumped and wrapped his legs around Derek's waist.

"You're warm" He sighed in content, melting into the heat.

"I'm warm" He chuckled

Usually Derek would be annoyed with this every day, but instead, he found himself liking it. He liked it as he lied in bed, and he liked when he woke up. He liked cuddling with the little fox-boy, he liked the fox-boy. His little fox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil fluff there, there. My computer is a lil shit, my lord. next update might be in a while sigh.
> 
> Thanks for reading :*
> 
> Stay alive frens |-/
> 
> BP out.


	4. Stars and Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles makes some bad decisions, Derek learns the full extent of their abnormal relationship

"Do I have to?" Stiles whined again, gripping the loft door.

"Stiles you agreed to, now let go of the door" Derek grabbed Stiles by the torso pulling him.

"No" He gripped harder, his nails scratching into the metal.

"Why am I dealing with this?" Derek asked himself, letting go of the boy.

"Give up?" Stiles smirked, pointing his tongue out at the defeated man.

"Get your ass to school or I will break your jaw" He growled lowly, his eyes tinting a light red.

There was a silence, Stiles let go of the door and walked out the loft.

Derek sighed, he was so infatuated with the boy, he forgot how to remember his promise to the Stag, Arrow, and, Dreamer.

_The rucksack was pulled off his head, Derek roared, his eyes red and teeth sharper._

_"Chill wolf, I need to ask you a few questions," The lilac-haired man in front of him asked. Luke, the Stag._

_"Where is he?" Derek growled. He tried to use his claws to cut the rope, but when they came out they cut his wrist._

_"He who?"_

_"The fox"_

_"Funny thing, we asked our oracle to do a reading on your fox, we found some interesting things"_

_"Where is he?"_

_"Turns out he's more than a 'fox', I'm assuming you thought he was a were-fox right?"_

_Derek nodded slowly, his eyes narrowed._

_"He is, but his father was a Nogitsune"_

_"So he's half demon? When I came here you didn't pull my mom into an interrogation for killing that girl."_

_"I know, because she set your house on fire, you had full right"_

_"Then why the hell am I here?"_

_"Your nogitsune, he's connected to you, through soul strings, heart strings, all the strings that can make an imprint. You need to control him"_

_"I don't own him. He doesn't belong to me "_

_"Well, his conscious does. You found him in the woods, and instantly took him into your home"_

_"I was doing something nice once in every ten years"_

_"You bought him gifts, like a courtship"_

_"Clothes, he was naked in the woods"_

_"You bought him a plethora"_

_"I didn't know his size, I bought different sizes. I wanted him to be comfortable in the clothes"_

_"How thoughtful for a stranger you just met"_

_"What's your point?"_

_"Do you know what happens when a young animal is born?"_

_"They imprint on the first thing they see, most likely their mother" Derek rolled his eyes, the conversation was shifting too much, Where the hell is Stiles?_

_"In hell, due to the condition of the climate and atmosphere, shapeshifters, like yourselves, can't shift, therefore they rarely unlock that level of lifestyle. When they come here, the sun, the coldness, activates a type of adrenaline. It lets them access that part of their biology. But that part of them is like a newborn cub. It could imprint on the first thing it sees"_

_"So you're saying, Stiles, never accessed his were-fox biology, so when it was born out the womb of hell, it imprinted on me?"_

_"Yes, imprints are different from mate bonds they are more temporary, a mate bond is long lasting almost forever if one doesn't die. An imprint is commonly before a mate. It is when one finds someone they love but is not their mate. Imprints are like a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship, they have the potential to break up. Often when one finds their true mate. Stiles' conscious, may it be Void or not, is imprinted on you. He may not be your true mate but in his eyes, when he opens them, you are. However, if the imprint disappears you may not be his mate and he will move on in his life but in rare cases, there have been times when one imprints on their mate but the one they imprinted on doesn't see them as their mate"_

_"So, does he think I'm his mate?"_

_"As an imprint, he is sired to you. He doesn't see you as his mate until you or someone announces you as so. You command he will do, voluntarily or involuntarily."_

_"That seems a bit-"_

_"Bad? Yeah if you say Stiles kill them he will"_

_"And why am I here? I didn't say Stiles kill"_

_"It's a warning, in case you want to say it. I'm going to give you a quick lesson on demons who come here and kill that quickly, they are the demons we hunt. Stiles may have attacked those two boys, but Void is the one who killed them"_

_"Void?"_

_"Like father like son, Stiles' Daddy was a nogitsune, he has a nogitsune, only thing different from this one than the ones you see on TV, is this one is Stiles, it's a part of him, you kill it, you kill Stiles, you try to kill it, Stiles, or it will kill you"_

_"So he's not going to like, blow up a police station for fun?"_

_"No, as long as you control him, make him have interaction with people, let him make friends, be human. If you don't he'll get bored when he's bored, Void will give suggestions. Stiles follows one or two, and someone ends up hurt or worse. He feeds on the negative energy, he's satisfied until he gets hungry again. Instead of getting a small snack he'll try to find something bigger. And as he eats more and more, the more he'll want to eat next time"_

_"So one day he takes candy from a baby, feeds from the energy"_

_"The next day he's hungry he'll kill the baby to get more"_

_"That's quite a jump. Won't he notice? Won't he think it's wrong"_

_"Foxes, especially nogitsunes, don't feel a lot of guilt, it makes them a bit sociopathic"_

_"Great"_

_"It'll get to the point when he get's mad, he'll throw a tantrum."_

_"Tantrums are annoying, but not deadly"_

_"His tantrum might be blowing up the police station"_

_"Okay, so control him, that can't be hard"_

_"It shouldn't so if you decline I will have no choice but to execute you and him"_

_"What?!" Derek felt the need to snap the lilac-haired boy's neck_

_"If Stiles kills anyone that doesn't interfere with the code, he will be a Demon of Interest. Don't let him be"_

_"Is that it?" Derek asked after a few minutes of silence._

_"Yes," Luke walked behind him and undid his bindings._

_\---------_

"Ditching?"

"Yeah, why not, it's not like there's anything important in here"

"School is really important, and plus, if my mom finds out I ditched she'd kill me"

"Then you need and excuse"

"Like what?"

"You know how to patch up cut right?"

"Yeah, what are y-"

Stiles scratched Scott's arm.

"Ow! What the hell Stiles?"

"Let's go. Wait"

Stiles ripped a piece of Scott's locker off. "There, you cut yourself on that"

He dragged Scott to the office.

They entered the office, Stiles spoke first "He's injured, can he leave school?"

"It doesn't work like that Stiles" Scott, grunted, his hand tightly wrapped around the cut.

"It doesn't. Go to the nurse's office" A man said from the from the front desk.

"Yeah, we should" Scott looked pale as he clutched his arm then passed out.

\------------  
"I can't believe my plan didn't work"

"I can't believe I got sent to the hospital. I thought my mom would at least be sentimental"

"I thought it would work. But hey, at least we're out of school"

"I need 5 stitches, Stiles!"

"But alive, so what it if you got slightly maimed on the way"

"I fainted from shock and blood loss"

"Your fine it could be 16 stitches"

Scott glared.

"On the dark bright side we're out of school your alive and Derek will be happy I made friends"

"Why did you need to get out of school so bad?"

"I don't like it, everyone looks at me funny. It's hard to keep my tail and ears hidden"

"You have a tail?!"

"Yeah but that's beside the point you are the only person I don't want kill-"

"What?!"

"And if I snuck out with a friend Derek might not be as mad if I had snuck out on my own" He continued

"You know Derek Hale?"

"Really? Is that the only thing you got out of that?"

"You know him? He's really silent strong type. Does he talk a lot?"

"Seriously?" Stiles scoffed

"Hey, I'm sorry he's just known as this really rich and silent vibe. He come from demons"

"Is that even true?"

"Most half-fae who stumbled across his family's land in the woods and he finds them they say he calls it his 'territory'"

"Really?"

"Rumors become true when passed around enough"

"What else do you know about him?"

"His mom ran from Hell. She got him to their family's estate in another town. She gave birth to him there. He grew up to be a brother to multiple sisters, a nephew to aunts and uncles. Cousin to cousins. They had a big family. But in that town, there were only demons, no fae, so there was a family of hunters. Derek fell in love with one girl from that family and something happened and it led her to burn down the house with everyone in it. Only Derek and his mother and two sisters and an uncle survived. After finding out who set the fire Derek hunted her down to here. She killed his mother then he killed her."

"How do know that?"

"Gossip, plus someone like interviewed him or something"

"This town is weird"

\----

"Derek! Open up!" Stiles banged on the loft door. "We're great friends, " Stiles tells Scott, who is standing next to him.

It opened and Stiles outstretched his arms, "Buddy!"

Derek pulled him in by the collar, "Why the hell are you not in school?" He growled lifting him up half a foot from the ground.

"Derek, we have guests" Stiles rushed out.

Derek turned seeing Scott awkwardly waving his hand "H-hi"

"Oh," Derek dropped Stiles but still kept a grip on his shirt.

"Hi, uh, I did not know Stiles was really needed in school I would have convinced him to stay" He explained himself.

"So Stiles brought you into this?" Derek asked becoming interested.

"Yes he actually cut me" Scott chuckled then instantly regretted saying so, seeing Stiles' mouth, 'next time I will' then he motioned cutting off his tongue.

"Joking, though," he said quickly but Derek knew he was lying.

"So I was wondering if I could go over to Scott's house if that's okay with you?"

"I don't care, just return before 5." Derek shrugged.

At Scott's house, Stiles learned how to play video games. It was hard but soon Stiles understood and was a fair competitor to Scott he returned before 5 to the loft just like Derek asked him to.

The werewolf sat on the sofa reading a book. "Hi," Stiles entered cautiously stepping in front of the sofa.

Derek looked scaringly calm. "So I tell you to go to school, not only do you ditch school, but you injure a human" Derek rose from the book partially.

Stiles scared to speak looked down. "You have nothing to say nothing to justify your actions?"

Stiles shook his head "I-I'm sorry"

"Do you even know why you're sorry?" Derek asked his tone steady

"N-no" Stiles squeaked

"This is the problem!" Derek yelled "This right here! You never feel sorry for your actions as if the world will go by and think it's okay!" His sudden explosion of anger caused Stiles to back up instantly into a wall, Derek didn't come any closer but, he continued his scolding as his eyes turned red while Stiles caught small flashes of fangs, "You steal and hurt others and you think it's okay just if you say a simple 'sorry', you reflect Dark Fae"

"But I'm not Fae" Stiles cut him off in a whined protest

Derek let out a laugh, "Stiles, no Dark Fae is true Fae! We are all misfits, chimeras, mix-bred things that no matter how good we try to be, Light Fae doesn't want to be near them because we're such a disgrace in their eyes, we are too fucked up to seem good! When you scratched that boy, if he was scratched deep enough he could have been turned into an uncontrollable emotionally and hormone unbalanced teenage were-fox, loose in Fairfold murdering everyone he desired, not able to feel anything for doing"

"So, can't he be killed?" Stiles asked

"Yes, he can but not after he leaves a trail of dead bodies behind. A son would have been turned into a monster. In the end, humans would turn against the Fae, burn the forest down in hopes of killing all"

Stiles looked down as he played with his finger

"Do you want me to leave ?" He mumbled in a voice so small that Derek asked him to repeat.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked once more, his tail now out, drooping in between his legs his ears copying the same position drooping covering his human-like ones. A tear noticeable but small slid down his cheek.

"Stiles" Derek sighed, opening his arms about to explain a lecture but the small half Fox ran into them thinking it was an invitation for a hug. Derek stayed silent as he felt the wet tears of Stiles seeping down on his shoulder.

Instead of saying 'Get off' he felt remorse and pity for the small fox, being in a world so harsh as hell yet so different he patted his back.

"I'm sorry bud" He sighed hugging Stiles, "I just need you to be a bit more careful" He pulled away, lifting Stiles' chin "I'm sorry, I truly am. I do not like being hard with you but sometimes I feel as if that is the only way to get you to listen to the important things. This world can be as nice as it is mean. Anything can happen. _Anything_. If you keep acting reckless bad things will happen quicker" He said in a gentle voice, looking into Stiles' sad brown eyes.

He whispered, "Stop crying demons don't cry. Unless you're Wailer" he chuckled in a lighter tone, "They are just over sensitive" he laughed lightly making Stiles erupt in small giggles.

"There. All better " Derek smiled, cupping his face, "You look cute when you giggle" he then pecked Stiles's forehead.

"Now come. I want to show you something" He took stiles' hand and led him to his large balcony overlooking the town.

Outside Stiles felt the nice warm and humid night air. The sky shows a spectacular display of a painted black canvas with twinkling stars, thanks to the Night Fae.

"It's so pretty," Stiles said in a daze as he gazed up at the shining diamonds above him.

"I know" Derek hummed, "My mother said, 'One always finds tranquility among the Stars' It might not be for everyone but I know I always did" He climbed on the short concrete half-wall. He rested his back against a short pillar and sighed looking up at the stars. He was calm and steady even when a simple loss of balance would send him toppling over the edge to a plummet of death.

Still, in a daze, Stiles stared at the stars, his mouth agape.

He had never seen stars before in his life. He only heard about them.

Derek patted on his lap, "Come I want to teach you about them."

"But you're on the edge" Stiles mentioned, "What if we fall?"

"Do you trust me?" He asked holding out his hand.

Stiles hesitated at first but then nodded, "Yes I trust you" He grabbed his hand. Derek helped him on the wall and situated the both of them so Stiles sat in between his legs his back resting on his chest.

"So the main constellations-"

"What's a constellation?"

"It's a group of stars that form a shape, which tells a story"

"Oh, okay, where are they?"

"In the sky, look, that one right there, it's Canis Major. It's a bear with a long tail, and near it is it's cub"

"It looks like a measuring cup"

"Yeah, it kinda does"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starry Night *sigh* Thanks for reading, if you have any questions please comment them I will be happy to explain (:
> 
> Thanks again :* 
> 
> Stay Street, frens |-/ 
> 
> BP out. (holla!)

**Author's Note:**

> Hai, thanks for reading, if you like Joshler or CALM be sure to check out my other works, they should be up soon Thanks again xoxo,
> 
> Stay alive frens
> 
> BP Out


End file.
